Old Rivalries Die Hard
by KylerMcKenna
Summary: Palletshipping. GaryXAsh. It's nine years later and Gary's a very sick 19-year-old. But when he gets better will he and Ash be able to be friends, or will their rivalry spark again and get in the way?


Hello~ I don't write a lot so when I do it turns out something like this story coming up. I haven't written in quite awhile, and I don't know why I decided that the best idea was to write a Pokémon story, but here it is.

**Warning**: There will be Palletshipping. Palletshipping means Gary and Ash in love having sexy times. :I

Don't like? Don't read. I don't want flames because I warned you :D

**Disclaimer**: Oh godf. Ooookay. If you actually think I own Pokémon you're nuts. If I owned Pokemon I wouldn't have sat on my ass for so long that there's still another 10,000 of them in Japan that haven't been released, Ash would have grown up, and Gary would have had a bigger role, not to mention there'd be boy love all over the place. So no, Pokémon isn't mine and it never will be. I just find entertainment in writing this shit because I'm a fucking horny 20-year-old gay guy. :D Now go read your story.

* * *

Old Rivalries Die Hard - Chapter 1

It was an absolutely fucking **peachy** day in Pallet Town for one Gary mother**fucking** Oak. Absolutely **perfectly **swell. He'd already succeeded in catching the lab on fire, letting two Pokémon escape, and losing the research papers he and his Grandfather were studying regarding Pokémon breeding habits, and it wasn't even 8:30 in the morning! On top of this he woke up late with a massive headache and ended up on the receiving end of a terrible cold..or maybe it was worse and he had the flu. Regardless, poor Gary was sick and screwing things up, which is quite abnormal in the ways of the species known as Gary Oak.

Needless to say, Gary was not exactly the happiest camper the world had ever seen. **Or** that might have been an understatement.

Okay hold up. Let's backtrack a little bit so maybe you know what's going on.

Gary Oak. I'm sure you know him by now; he's 19 years old, a famous researcher, and to most people he's famously adorable. Might I add that now that he's older I wouldn't exactly call him adorable. He's extremely attractive in a hot way, not a cute way anymore like some puppy. Now, I'm sure you remember nine years ago when he had that truckload of fangirls for a cheerleading squad and he was better at Ash when it came to, oh everything. Ash had always been only second to him and so Gary was constantly putting him down and making fun of him, telling him he'd never be a Pokémon master at that rate. Of course this had only succeeded in pushing Ash harder so the ten-year-old could achieve his goal.

Now it's nine years later and Gary's been out of battling for quite some time, considering he quit way back then because Pokémon training just wasn't his thing, it turned out. He really took after his grandfather in the ways of Pokémon researching instead. So today, he's visiting Professor Oak to study up on Pokémon Breeding. Turns out they'd made a breakthrough in their studies and they were entirely too excited to study..uuuuntil Gary succeeded in losing all the research papers somewhere along the line this morning because he was too sick to remember where he'd put them.

Along his path of destruction, no one will ever know how Gary actually managed to set the lab on fire and let two Pokémon escape. Now the fire's been put out, sure that's fine, but several of Professor Oak's aids were running around trying to find the missing Pidgeot and, unfortunately, one of Ash's Tauros was gone too.

And as everyone else was running around in a frantic mess, Gary had the pleasure to sniffle his way to the ringing doorbell and open the door for Ash, who had been called for an "emergency" as it had been declared by Gary's grandfather on the phone. Ash had a huge smile on his face when Gary answered the door, but that dropped immediately when Gary waved, said a weak little, "Oh hey Ash.." and sniffled his way back into the lab.

Ash followed and shut the door behind him of course, but he had never seen Gary like this, and he raised an eyebrow as Gary ungracefully landed in a chair and groaned. Ash moved to sit next to Gary and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know Gary, I know it's been some odd amount of years since we've talked but I don't ever remember seeing you like **this **before. Are you okay?"

Gary couldn't help scoffing, but his eyes remained in their currently closed position and he kept his head back on his chair. "Oh yeah, everything's fuckin' **peachy**, can't ya tell?" He groaned a little and began to explain the morning's events to Ash, one thing after another and at each new turn for the worse, Ash's face dropped more and more until one was sure it had probably completely fallen off onto the floor. Gary leaned forward and tried to gently put his head on the desk in front of him, but resulted in slipping a bit and his head more..slammed..into the desk. This resulted in a sharp cry of pain and more groaning, and Ash was immediately in action, being the protective type, leaning Gary back again and telling him that maybe it was better if he just stayed still for a minute.

Ash ran off to find a basin, a face towel, and some sort of water source, and some ice cubes wouldn't hurt either, and while he was preparing all of that, Professor Oak, in his frantic state, almost ran by him without even noticing he was there. Of course he stopped when he saw a blur of black hair under a now very old red and white hat, and he blinked and watched Ash. "Uh, hi Ash..Wh..What are you doing, exactly?"

Ash sighed. "Gary answered the door and I've never seen him so sick and he ended up slamming his face into the desk he's sitting at so I came to get him some cold washcloths for his face and forehead."

Professor Oak nodded. "Did he tell you what's happened?"

Ash nodded and turned the water off once the basin he had found was full. "Yeah no wonder you called me in. My Tauros is missing and so is a Pidgeot and now your papers are gone too. I'll help you find everything once I take care of Gary." Professor Oak agreed to this and Ash hurried back to Gary, who was groaning in his pain again, and Ash sighed and set the basin down. He moved to help poor Gary out of his chair, lifting and supporting his weight by placing his arm around Gary's waist and Gary's arm around his own shoulder. Professor Oak had followed so Ash turned to him and motioned toward the basin with the ice cubes and washcloths in it, and he asked, "Professor could you carry that? We're taking Gary back to his room."

Normally Gary would have argued at this. Normally he would have leapt out of Ash's hold and said, "No I have a lot of work to do today and it has to get done!" But as it were, all Gary could do was groan his disapproval at this action and ever-so-weakly try to push Ash away, something Ash didn't even feel.

The trip to Gary's room was short enough, though it would have been shorter if Gary could have managed to walk any faster, but Ash was actually being patient for once and eventually they got to his room and put him to bed, and Ash scurried off to get some Advil from Gary's bathroom and a cup of water, which Gary downed easily enough, and then Ash set him up with the washcloths on his forehead and told him to sleep and that he'd be back to check on him later.

Gary fell asleep quickly enough, and Ash and Professor Oak quietly left his room, and shut the door behind them. As soon as they left his room, however, Oak turned to Ash and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Pikachu?"

The forgotten electrical mouse in question. Right. Ash smiled. "Oh he's just outside with the other Pokémon in the fenced in area you have set up. You know where Gary and I battled years ago?"

Of course Oak knew what Ash was talking about, he lived here! He nodded and walked toward the entrance of the Pokémon center with Ash, and he opened the door. "I need you to go out and find your Tauros and that Pidgeot and bring them back, Ash. My aids still haven't found them and probably don't know how to handle them because they don't have any Pokéballs or equipment. They just went out with their bare hands, frantic as the rest of us. They don't actually know how to train Pokémon..I mean they just research them. If you find the aids can you tell them to come back here? We really need more help finding those research papers. They're **vitally **important."

Ash understood the little mission he had to go on, and he ran outside and called Pikachu, who of course, came immediately at his calling.

And so off they were, on a mission to get back the escaped Pokémon.


End file.
